


I am exhausted…

by TatianaTova



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatianaTova/pseuds/TatianaTova
Summary: When you lose someone who was your entire world...





	I am exhausted…

I am exhausted…  
The time had stopped.  
No more tears, no more screams.  
I am exhausted…

(Thanks G-d they asleep.)  
I am not waiting for him anymore.  
He will not come, won’t open a door.  
A smile and a hug are no more.

I am exhausted, I lost it all.  
Only the tears from now on.  
A year will pass, or maybe more.  
He no longer with me. No more…

I am just forty. But no more  
Laugher and dancing, he took it all.  
He gave me this world and took it all  
The day when his heart no more

Beating and pumping. He just asleep;  
Dreamless sleep when you are no more…


End file.
